Gods Daughter
by Otaku1920
Summary: Kami Shi is always getting into fights with the local gangs, and one day after one of her fights she was at her friend, Mei Fujioka's house, when she gets attacked by a large creature that claimed that Satan sent him when her life changes.


Authors Note- This is a story that I just randomly came up with, please review, and hope you enjoy! This will be in first person from Kami's point of view unless noted.

Disclaimed-I own nothing, only Kami, and Mei

* * *

Kami Shi-long messy pink hair, right eye gold, left eye red, wears green cargo pants, a black spaghetti strap tank top, black combat boots, black leather jacket, old faded black paperboy hat

Mei Fujioka-long blond hair, blue eyes, wears a white blouse, jeans, white slip on shoes, and a dove headband

* * *

_"Your name will be Kami," a male voice said. "you will fight evil, and make sure the earth lives, and kill all related to Satan."_

"Wha!?" I lurched awake, in alarm. "What a stupid dream," I said to myself as I laid back down to go to sleep.

~LATER~

"Kami," someone shook me awake. "Kami, get up! School is over! Let's go home!"

"Huh?" I looked up to see who had woken me from my slumber to see my best, hell my only, friend, Mei. "Oh, what'd I miss?" I yawned.

"Depends," Mei said as we walked to our lockers. "When'd you fall asleep?"

"Er," I thought as I opened my locker. "Beginning of class."

"I'll let you borrow my notes," she laughed as she put her things in her bag.

"Thanks," I sighed as I sis the same.

"No problem," Mei pulled her bag onto her back.

I pulled my bag over my left shoulder, and slammed my locker closed. "Hey, do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"I dunno, never mind. Must'a just been my imaginat... there it is, again!"

"Kami," Mei whined. "You know my hear isn't as good as yours. What is it?"

"It sounds sort of like someone slamming something against something metal, and now there're also gunshots." I took off running in the direction of the noises. I turned a corner into an old park that stopped being used a few years back except for the occasional gang.

Standing in the middle of the park was a group of about ten to fifteen boys, all about fifteen or sixteen, one was holding, and ax spattered in blood, and the other was holding a gun, both had their weapons aimed at bird.

I picked up a pebble, and threw it at the guy with a gun, "What d'you think your doing!?"

After that I got into this long fight about how you shouldn't just kill animals, the ax got thrown at me, I kept it. The guy with a gun shot at me, I took his gun, I got a shit load of wounds along the way, but only one even bled more than just a little spurt of blood when it was first created.

"Kami!" Mei said as she cleaned up my wounds. "Don't ever do that again!"

"Why not?" I asked.

"Those people had seriously dangerous..."

"So?" I interrupted. "I've fought plenty of people with dangerous weapons, hell, I have a box full of ones I've taken, guns, axes, even a sword, and you know I heal fast."

"But, Kami," Mei said. "What if one day you challenge someone truly dangerous, or you get a serious injury? I wouldn't be able to stand it." Her voice sounded sad, and I'm sure that if I could see her she'd be close to tears.

"Okay, you're right. I promise I'll put my safety higher up on my priority list," I said.. "But that doesn't mean I won't still fight, I just won't fight people with weapons, and I'll still fight them if I have a weapon with me."

"I know," Mei said, sounding much happier. "I'll hold you to your promise."

"Yeah, I know you will," I laughed.

When Mei had finally finished cleaning all of my wounds there was a loud crash, and the entire wall collapsed.

"What was that?" Mei asked as the dust moved away to reveal a large, black, horned creature with white swirls all over it body, and it had glowing red eyes, and was staring straight at me.

"I don't know what it is, but if it's dangerous, I have a gun, and an ax," I said, determined to protect my only friend, the one person who reached out to me even though I was always wearing bandages, and sporting bruises. The one person that knew I was fighting for a good reason. The one person who backed me up, and the one person who believed in me.

"What're you going to fight!?" Mei asked.

"That giant thing, right there," I pointed in front of us, how can you not see it!?"

"I don't see anything."

The thing lurched forward, and attacked us,

"Whatever, just get back!" I yelled as I started shooting at the thing.

_'Master has sent for me to get you' _the thing said.

"It can talk!?"

_'Master Satan wants me to kill you, so you cannot do what you were made to do.'_

"You expect me to believe that bullshit!?" I exclaimed as I threw the ax. "Satan isn't real!" the ax stuck in the creatures leg. "Mei, go get me some kitchen knives."

"O... okay," she stammered as she saw the ax hanging in mid-air. She ran over to the place where her family kept their sharper knives, but right before she could get them the creature brought its massive paw down on her.

_'No one shall interfere with my work,' _It growled.

"That's it!" I yelled. "You die now!" I repeatedly shot at it, but the bullets had no effect on it, and they only bounced right back off. When I had run out of bullets I leaped at the creature.

_'Ha! What're you going to do? You don't even have any weapons left except for that ax in my knee!'_

"You think something so simple as a lack of bullets will stop me from killing you!?" I yelled. "Well you're wrong!" I jumped down to where the ax was, pulled it out, and started swinging it at the creature. _The ax is doing barely more than what the bullets did! _I thought in fear.

_'Aww, scared now are we? That's okay, when Master Satan is done with you, you won't feel fear anymore, in fact you won't feel anything!'_

"I won't give in to the likes of you! I may not be doing very much damage now, but I will win!"

_'How? How will you win?'_

"Because of what I'm fighting for!" I yelled. "You're fighting because you were ordered to! I'm fighting to protect my friend!" Suddenly I was emitting this huge amount of blinding light.

_'What is this power?' _The creature asked.

Suddenly I had wings, and was flying. I also had a tail that was flicking around her head witch held newly pointed ears, and she had also slimmed out, and grown quite a bit.

_'This must be why Master Satan wanted me to take you to him so he could kill you!'_

"I'm not sure what happened, but before I worry about that, I will kill you!" I flew incredibly fast at the creature standing before ready to hit the creature with my hand flat as a board, which normally wouldn't have hurt, but my fingernails had elongated at were pointed. When my hand made impact with the creature I cut deeply into it's hard flesh, and sent him flying.

_'No!' _The creature exclaimed. _'What is happening!? Why is this happening!? This little girl that was previously doing no damage is now overpowering me!' _For a minute I was sure that it was frozen with terror, but instead it said, _'Interesting! Now I can go all out on her!' _It doubled in size, and broke through the roof.

"I will still win," I said. "For the same reasons as before."

_'Foolish girl, you think you can defeat me? Satan's personal servant,'_ the thing brought it's paw up, and smacked me across the room. I hit the wall, and made a crater in it.

As I pushed myself up my arm felt a crippling pain. _I think it's broken, I can't fight like this, and I promised Mei that if I wasn't armed I wouldn't do anything dangerous. The best thing I can do right now is go away. _I thought. I ran over to Mei, picked her up, and flew away.


End file.
